The invention relates to a connecting device for components--such as hooks, eyes, shackles, chain links et cetera--and for tensioning and/or control devices of hoisting and/or lashing arrangements with belts.
Devices of the above-mentioned type are known which are provided with a detachable bolt which is introducible into a stitched loop arranged at the end of a belt. There are also devices of the type in question which exhibit bolts and/or cross-members arranged at a mutual interval, into which a smooth belt end is introducible. The latter devices not only present the advantage that loopless belt ends can be connected by them to a component or the like, but that simultaneously a modification of the length of the connected belt is possible. However, all the relevant known solutions fail to give complete satisfaction inasmuch as the threading-in and threading-out of the belt end into and out of the belt connection is extraordinarily tedious. A second, and not less significant, reason is that the correct, and consequently the only safe, belt connection is ensured only when the relevant device is used by trained personnel.
The underlying aim of the invention is to produce a device of the type in question which can be handled rapidly, comfortably and safely even by untrained personnel.